DuckTales: Operation Save Scrooge
by steamlover4
Summary: After everyone has left the mansion Magica used her medallion to convince Scrooge to join on her side leading to him to be evil and wanting revenge since they didn't hear the rest of the story of Della Duck and the Spear of Selene. Now Huey, Dewey, Louie, Weddy, and Lena must save Scrooge and Duckburg from Magica and Scrooge's inner darkness.
1. Changes of Plans

Scrooge McDuck: The Brave Explorer, the one who defeated her in battle, the one that many villains are afraid to face in battle, now there he is here in this pathetic state in his manor.

Why? Because his family left him and Magica just shook her head in disgust. Almost two decades of plotting her revenge against Scrooge and gain his number one dime and she would be just lucky enough to give her a medallion to her stupid creation. Just when she comes up with a brilliant plan to take down Scrooge by possessing Lena and go to the house, so she can for her friend "Wendy or is it Webby whatever that girl name is?" thought Magica, the family has the nerve just left b before she even takes action. "

"Grrr... this is your fault, Lena!" she said to the girl as she hovers over her "If you just do what I want and grab that dime when I told you. I will be free and away from you"

Lena glared at her "Well I'm not going to hurt my friends! What do you even want to have a revenge against Scrooge? It's just a waste of time and effort. And if you ever wanted the dime, you could just possess him or something"

Magica groans in frustration needs before going back to the girl body again.

"It's not like that! I could possess Scrooge, or at least get him to my side so I can take over to the world. I had to have him into a state of despair or at least she has to have some form of evil in him for me to control him I-"

Magica realizes something getting Scrooge over to her side is an interesting idea. While she would never join forces with Scrooge under normal circumstance, there's an advantage that she can use. Not only is Scrooge would be on her side, but he would also help her gain the number one dime and free herself from this prison. Then she could use him as either a puppet king of Duckburg or an enforcer against the rebels that will go against her later on.

Magica smirked and said "Thank you, Lena, for giving me that perfect plan. I just need my medallion for my plans. And if you **will** give me it. You will not go back to my shadow "

Lena's eyes widen at this she just gives her aunt the way to destroy Scrooge in the most unusual way. But what else can she do? Her Aunt has control over her very movements so even if she did refuse, she still forced her to take off the medallion and worst; she will go back to the shadows. But she got a way to stop her.

"Fine. But promise me you will not hurt Webby or any of her friends and family" said Lena bitterly to her Aunt.

Magica merely rolls her eyes "Fine" Magica sighed before using a mocking salute "I will not hurt Webby and her family or friends and then you'll be free to go" she said tiredly and mockingly so she can do her revenge. Lena gives her the medallion and walks away from her Aunt Magica while hoping that she will not sense her plan to tell the Ducks about her plan. Magica just laughed at the fact that she even thinks that she could be trusted. " _Don't worry, Lena I wouldn't be the one who will be hurting these fools"._ She thought before following a mailman going to the manor. _Scrooge McDuck will be the one._

* * *

" _We can't do this anymore; this Obsession must stop now."_

 _Scrooge turns around from the chair and toward the men. His eyes were red from the mixtures of tears and lack of sleep, He hasn't taken a bath in days and overall, he looks like a complete mess._

 _"Please" He whimpered, "Just one more day Della it's still out there in space. She just needs help out there."_

 _The businessmen just look at each other. They must give a reality check about the situation._

" _Mr. Scrooge I'm sorry to say this but she's dead. I know this is a tragedy for you and your family, but you gotta focus what is more important. There are thousands of families out here that have jobs in your businesses and if you bankrupt the company with this search, you could cause thousands to lose their jobs."_

 _The leader of the group attempted to put a comforting hand on the Tycoon. But Scrooge pulls away from him._

 _"Please do the right decision and come back being The CEO and maybe We could- "_

 _"NO! Scrooge screaming causing the other businessman to back away before going back to whimpering._

 _"Please... just one more day... please." Scrooge could feel the businessmen pulling away from the computer... away from her ...away from his only daughter to the deep of space... "please... please! "_

* * *

Scrooge woke up.

He had that dream for almost three days now. It was a very long time when he had that dream last time he had that dream is when she disappeared... Scrooge sighed before looking around the living room which is full of empty or almost empty pizza boxes. He was never meant for her to go into the Spear of Selene that early it was so that when that triplets get older she can show him the entire galaxy. But Della never wants to wait since, like him, she wants to go headfirst into an adventure. But even he doesn't know what was going through her head when she got on the rocket.

Maybe this just wants a way for Della to escape from her impending responsibilities. Maybe she wanted to do what he has been doing with the triplets and Webby and show that she could be an adventurer and a mother while he shows he could be a great-uncle and an adventurer at the same time. Or maybe she even wanted just one more adventure before she becomes a mother. Knowing Della, it could a combination of all of them. As Scrooge got up to get himself another slice of pizza, he heard a knock at the door.

"Go away" he mumbled before realizing that the manor was surrounded by a gate to keep intruders out. How did someone could go over the gate to knock at the door? He looks concern for the moment there before shaking his head.

" _It must be the stupid mailman. He can be a bit of a ninja."_ He thought.

As he walked towards the door and when he opens the door, he looks down and saw it was a package. This didn't seem not junk mail. Maybe…Or maybe it is from his family! Scrooge's eyes beamed with hope. as he ripped the package up. _Maybe was from Donald or the triplets calm down from... what happened maybe they're willing to see my side of the story... or most likely it was Webby doing some sort of stupid parent trap to get him to come over to the houseboat to make up with my family. Anything from them will be enough for me._

But instead, it was a medallion with a letter in it which said:

"- **It will be better Scrooge you won't have to deal with them anymore.**

 **\- A friend**

Scrooge stared sadly at the medallion he was hoping that this was from the triplets or Donald. Then again, he was hoping for that 10 years ago just wanted was for Donald to just let him tell his side of the story. He could just explain himself instead now only he lost his temper when the triplets accuse him of not caring for their mom and when it just got too expensive stop the search for her to the point, He barely even have time to explain himself. Donald and the triplets seem to forget that the moment that they're not the only ones just lose a family member: He also lost a niece and technically daughter. Donald and Della are the children that he never has.

He lost them both that day and just when Donald and the boys come back to live with him while the houseboat is getting fixed up. He thought that this will be the day where he can be reconciled with them. Maybe even after that when the houseboat is fixed, he can hang out with them and bring them on amazing adventures do the things that Della would want them to do with him. But instead, he lost his family again…He could still remember Mrs. Beakley's words when she scolded him for what he did " _I hope you are happy_." Scrooge looks at the Medallion before putting it on.

 _If it's cursed. I don't care I wish for this just to end._ Scrooge sadly thought.

Then his head begins to hurt, and he got a sudden urge to investigate the mirror. _Something's wrong... I... got...to...resist._ When he finally got to the mirror and investigates it. He saw was shocked to see his eyes were surrounded by a red mist and the black is covering up his blue iris. Before he even has a chance to call for help or at least question this change, he fainted on to the floor as a familiar laughter ring out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Minerva: Oh, Crap this is not good**_

 _ **Scarlett: Well Duh Magica got Scrooge and will mind rape him soon**_

 _ **Me: I know. Now in a few weeks, I will post the 2nd chapter. And this is based on 2 things: tricia-morvill of Tumbler's Possessed Scrooge AU and Ready as I'll ever be/ Ducktales Animatic by Irestuff. Check them out if you want. Until next time I'm Steamlover4 signing out**_


	2. The Darkness Take Over

**Me: Hi Everyone This is earlier than I thought. I like to thank Disney Boy for helping me with some ideas**

 **Huey: So It is happening**

 **Me (Laughing Evilly): Yes**

 **Scrooge: You're Evil**

 **Me: I know**

* * *

Chapter 2

Scrooge woke up in a mysterious room. He looks around the room and each side had many doors and above each one was a date like 1877,1883, and many dates that go all the way down to one black door that seems to be chained up. It looks like the other secret bin that he has. Scrooge begins to walk around when suddenly a door with the date 1880. He opened the door and it revealed a scene of his life when he left his family to America " _Are you sure you want to do this" Fergus, asked looking skeptical at Scrooge's plans_

 _Scrooge nodded at his father as other people going on the boat "Don't worry Dad. By the time I come back, I'll get my fortune and you will be proud of me." Downey just smiled sadly at him "Don't know how proud we already are you."_

Scrooge's eyes watered as he back away from the scene before the door closed all the sudden. He quickly wipes the tears from eyes because he remembered that his parents were still alive and well. He even remembered that he told the kids that immortally was an accidental side effect of the druids stones he used to build the castle. But Scrooge did know all along that the that the druids stone would make them immortal, but he just doesn't want to lose his family since he technically immortal and he disowns them for 10 years. Yet his parents must watch as his sisters, Matilda and Hortense died since they never live in the castle. And they have to every 5 years just to wait and me family It wouldn't be able to see their great-great grandsons until they were like 15 years old. And that if they ever wanted to. Scrooge continues to walk down the corridor. And each time he passes a door. it's open revealing another scene from his life each one worse than the last.

 _Goldie smirked at Scrooge as she runs away from him leaving alone to die in the molten Goldberg...Scrooge wakes up only to see that Glomgold betray him and leave him to die in the African plains...Scrooge has been captured and chained by a villain he knew named Soapy Slick, who proceeds to humiliate him by opening some letters from Scrooge's family and reading them aloud to his gang one of the letter Soapy reads is from Scrooge's mother, who mentions her own deteriorating health...Della's screams when the Cosmic storm breaks her ship apart and the computer's voice as it said they lost contact with the ship..._

Scrooge collapse to his knees as the memories begin to mess with his head. "What's going ?" Scrooge wondered. 'Why these memories are coming out..." then there a sinister laughing that he heard earlier. The laughter was beginning to sound familiar to him and he couldn't believe what he was hearing "No it can't be…" he whispered.

"Yes, it is my old friend," the voice said as Shadowy figure rows up behind Scrooge who turns around. He instantly knew who she was, and he thought he had defeated her 15 years ago. "Magica de Spell." He growls.

The Shadowy woman smirk at old nemesis "I'm glad to see you up and running as usual Scrooge. I was disappointed to see you in that pathetic state." Scrooge went to a fighting posture "Magica! If This your plot to kill me so help me I'll will... " Before Scrooge could even attack her, his body just then stopping himself from attacking Magica and force itself to the kneeling position.

"Scrooge if you would have let me just finish instead of attacking me, I was about to say that since you have the Medallion on you I could control your every movement."

" _WHAT!?"_ Scrooge thought but he couldn't scream since his mouth was close against his will. Magica just chuckled "Before you get angry and start screaming, there something else I want to tell you something: I realized looking around that we had a kinship when it's come with family." Magica waves her hand and his mouth finally become free and despite everything he had managed to find his voice "What do you mean by kinship?" said Scrooge who was confused on how this evil witch know so much about family.

"Well looking at your memories, I realize that we have more common than I thought. You know Scroogey, I know about a story you were told before we met that I have a grudge against your ancestors." Despite being angry at Magica for invading his mind, he can't help but feel bad since that he's never really known her backstory. "No, I don't know your backstory" he admitted.

Magica laughed almost insanely. Scrooge didn't know his own greatest enemy's backstory it's hilarious to her. But it's better late than never, he guesses and Magica began her story and said "Once upon a time century ago, I was once a humble girl in small family but there's one thing that we had that set us part: magic runs in the family and my mom and dad were witch and wizard pretend to be healers so was my sisters and brother. So obviously when I was born, I was trained by everyone to become a healer myself except I was different from my siblings. You see, I was more of a curious little thing and not only I want to check out other forms of magic, but I also want to learn more backstory. It wasn't until I was 13 years of age I learned that my family used to be a powerful family wizard looks like yours what happened to your family or when you were younger."

One part of Scrooge didn't want to tell her how his family ends up being in the poor states they were when he was younger. But another part of Scrooge wants to tell her. That part won " Well my father say that it was because we were run out by the Devil Dogs. But it's was a plot of a rival clan of ours, the Whiskerville to take over our castle." Scrooge told Magica

Magica nodded thoughtfully "Well It was a similar case with my family except the head of the family burned at the stake because she was a wicked witch. Causing the rest of my ancestors to run away from not just from the castle, but anyone from the country. It made us became healers, so they can hide from the prejudices of the normal people. After hearing that story, I am declaring that I will not end up like my ancestors and I will restore my family name! So, I begin to study the black art to make sure I can protect myself and my family but guess what despite my good intentions they discourage me from studying at saying that how it would destroy me, and I should go back being a healer like the cowards they were. But I am being a fool I was I obey them, and all was "well" until one day everything changed when I fall in love one of your ancestors, Quagmire McDuck. He was a strapping young lad who comes to my family to get medicine for his father and the moment I saw him, I fell in love with him and he seems to fell in love with me too. We dated for a while, and my family was happy that I have a from someone until one day he got deathly ill and seemed like he was about to die soon. So, I used the magic my family taught me and some black magic to heal him and you might think that afterward, he would have married me on the spot or at least thank me for healing him but instead he became afraid of me and ran out to tell the other villagers and it made my family out of town again."

Scrooge's eyes widen "So my family lies about you and why you hate us…" Magica smirked "Well at least Quagmire lie to his family. Since the McDuck family were the ones leading the attacks against me and my family saying that I bewitch him into loving me. and Scrooge like your family who pins the blame on Della Duck's death, my family tries to pin the blame on me saying that if I would have just not used my magic to get what I wanted, the villagers wouldn't have turned against them. At that point, I realized that if they thought of me as some wicked sorceress who bewitches and curses, I decided to let them get what they want. Using the dark magic, I attempt to destroy the villagers. My family attempts to use their magic against me to stop me from getting revenge. But I meant to get my revenge against them like my family and most of the villagers. Unfortunately, Quagmire McDuck, and the other McDucks and some villagers managed to escape my wrath and told their ancestors their version of the events which passed down through generations it seems."

Scrooge was speechless: there was some sort of similarities to Magica and himself. And the first time in his life Scrooge couldn't help but notice that there are tears in her eyes. "Sorry for what my Ancestors did to you," Scrooge said sadly. Magica for a moment look shocked and maybe even forgiving because this is the first McDuck that actually apology the pain and agony she went, and her family went through. But then smirked and laughed "Oh Scrooge this way for both of us to get out of vengeance against the ones who hurt on us and it starts the back door."

 **"And me."** There the chained-up door at the end of the corridor begins to be cracked and bleed out a black stuff. Suddenly, Scrooge collapses to his knees feeling a pain all over his mind and body in the pit of his stomach and his heart. " _What going on_?" he thought **"I'm coming."** Said the voice. Scrooge's eyes widen" _Who...are...you_? he thought, and a laugher came out of the room. **"I'm a long-lost friend..."**

The pain felt terrible yet good something that makes him want to throw up yet laugh, it was painful yet comforting. And both Magica and the mysterious voice talk to him at the same time

"Scrooge before you woke up, I went exploring this place and I know it's a pattern that causes you been through this pain all those other times in your life. Because you left yourself open to others, it led you astray. Love and Family is a weakness. Like you said so yourself: family is nothing but trouble." Scrooge barely could even listen to Magica and the voice and every time he tries to think of a good memory with his family or friends, it ends up causing more pain since it's connected with horrible memories. "You decided to connect with people even when it became obvious that they don't appreciate you or just using you. You still put yourself in a vulnerable state to the point that when they break you. You fell apart."

Scrooge collapse on to the floor sobbing and throwing up a black substance. Magica smirked wondering what she should do next to get Scrooge on her side. But a black mass comes out of the broken door and appear in front of Magica in a form of Scrooge when he was younger with red and black eyes and a greyish tint on his feathers. Magica's eyes widen in surprise and horror.

"Who...What are you?" she questions. The Dark Scrooge smiled evilly **"I'm the Darkness in Scrooge's heart. I was with him when he first begins his adventure. We help each other over the years and I kept him away from people who will have distracted him from what we want. But when Matilda's brats came over, he locks me away for years and I been plotting one day to finally break free. But now you have freed me."**

Magica's eye widens for a second before smiling happily "Well I'm happy to know that Scrooge has a dark side. But I'm wondering maybe you could help me get Scrooge to join me."

The dark version of Scrooge smirked evilly at Magica which cause chills to go up against her spine. **"Yes, I will help you. And I know a spell that you could help get Scrooge under our control."** He whispers in Magica's ears causing her to gasp in shock before chucking cruelly while hovering over the fallen hero, she whispered in his ear: "You know Scroogey, I know how to spell that can get rid of that weakness like love but there's one part of a spell that I need your permission." Scrooge opens his one good eye and before he could say no, the dark version of himself hissed in his ear, "If you do this. You never have to deal with this weakness or pain again and your heart will heal from Della's death and your family's betrayal. "

The moment of silence before Scrooge answer "Do it".

Magica and Dark Scrooge laughed "Well Scrooge you got your wish." Said Magica and then Magica and Dark Scrooge began a chant that started to fill his head:

" _ **Ut fiat odium per venas ad cor contritum vir Turn gelu, occidit omne amoris in corpore et in anima et mente capere obumbratio, Ut fiat odium per venas ad cor contritum vir Turn gelu, occidit omne amoris in corpore et in anima et mente capere obumbratio."**_

Scrooge begins to hear the chant over and over again. He began to feel an emotion that he hasn't felt in a long time. When someone has hurt him, he gets the usual emotions like sadness and anger and betrayal. Something else he usually feels in a small quality something that seems to take over his mind and soul:

Hatred.

"I _hate Quagmire McDuck for lying to my family and cause a witch to haunt us."_

" _I hate Goldie O'Gilt for Abandoning me to die in the Goldberg."_

" _I hate Flintheart Glomgold for betraying me…"_

" _And...and...no..I..thought...could...do it...But I hate my family..."_

" _I hate Donald for blaming me for Della's Death even though it wasn't my fault."_

" _And lastly, I hate Huey, Louie and especially Dewey for blame at mother's death when I told them what happens. Dewey is everything that his mother was but wasn't. He had her fearless and impulsive nature. But not her forgiveness and understanding nature. No...I don't ...want...their...forgiveness... I...want...Revenge... on...Them...ThEy MaDe mE WeAk WiTh lOvE. NeVer AgAin..."_

Magica looks over the progress the spell is doing to Scrooge. In a rare time, Magica looked worried since one of the spell books say that this spell can consume the person whole. She looks at Dark Scrooge and said, "Will it kill him?" he shook his head and said, **"I will enter into his mind while you check on Scrooge's body to see how he's doing in the real world."**

Magica nodded and while the darkness goes into Scrooge, she came out of the body and she went to hover over the unmoving body of Scrooge McDuck. She grimaces since having him dead is rather counterproductive no matter how fun it would be. "Scrooge?" She said feigning concern while he groans and slowly began to sit up. "Are you ok?" The duck got up and turn to Magica revealing his eyes were red while his iris was black. His feathers seem to have a greyish tint to it, and he has a look that is more similar to Dark Scrooge than the real Scrooge. **"Yes."** He sneers with both Scrooge and Dark Scrooge's voice **"I never been better!" as his laughter echo through the manor.**

* * *

 **Bill Cipher: Wow I will like this Dark Scrooge very much**

 **Luna Cipher (Fly next to her dad): Yeah**

 **Me: Thank you But I need to hide from the McDucks**

 **Bill and Luna: We could help you (They extended their hand and blue flame surround it)**

 **Me: No thanks. I had to talk to the viewers**

 **Bill and Luna: Ok (They both disappeared)**

 **Me: The next chapter will be about the Shadow War episode with some change and the timeline is a week later**

 **Scrooge McDuck: STEAMLOVER4!**

 **Me: I need to hide Bye this is steamlover4 signing out**


	3. The Rise of Scrooge McDuck

**(** **Mordecai and Rigby were playing Video games as I was running)**

 **Me: Hey guys Can you do me a favor. I'm on the run so can you two do the speech of the day**

 **Mordecai: Okay**

 **Rigby: We like to think Amazing support of Park Ryder and Disney Boy. They help with this chapter I mean steamlover4 have been going through a lot of stuff like have to edit certain things and watching episodes to get things right**

 **Mordecai: And now thanks to your support. Chapter 3 is up, and the fanfic is not dead.**

 **(Scrooge McDuck passes by)**

 **Scrooge: Had you see Steamlover4**

 **(Both of the young adults shook their head)**

 **Scrooge: Ok**

 **(He didn't know that I was at a treehouse)**

 **Me: Sometimes you need help from** **other**

* * *

Chapter 3

Three days later…

Mrs. Beakley knew something was up she went downstairs with the ambrosia salad and see Launchpad and Webby trying to create a dinner for Donald and the boys even though she never saw Launchpad or Webby cook anything. Plus they suddenly thought of making up to buy dinner for Donald and the triplets the moment since they say that they're going to move to Cape Suzette and during dinner, awkwardly try to get them to talk about Scrooge. Mrs. Beakley has been through a lot of missions to know what this is, and she pushes the two knuckleheads to a private room away from the family after they attempt to distract the group with a bouncy house.

"This is a Parent Trap isn't it?" Webby and Launchpad look at each other which confirmed her suspicion what their plan was. "You're trying to manufacture sentiment to force Scrooge and the boys come together against their will."

Launchpad and Webby cringed at this. They were preparing for an epic scolding by her, yet she said something that shocks them:

"I want in." Webby's eyes widen. Her grandmother joining in her exploits and helping her with her plan. She was half expecting her grandmother to reprimand for interfering with Donald's plans. But Webby was so glad that her grandmother's willing to help her to get Donald and the boys stay in Duckburg. "If this family wouldn't to come together, then we'll have to do it for them. I assumed that you've invited Scrooge, right?" asked Mrs. Beakley "We did but he's running late. He supposed to be here a half hour ago." Said Webby looking scared and worried that her plan would be in ruined.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Mr._ McD _comes to a party at Donald's houseboat for uh..." Launchpad was confused by Webby's sign language. "...Game of Charades."_

W _ebby just groans and grab the phone from Launchpad "Free food"."_

 _I'll be there" Webby look shocked "Your coming?"_

 _" Of course But I'll only eat the finest meals. And make sure no one eats until I'm here. It's very rude. See you there goodbye"._

* * *

Mrs. Beakley sighed "Okay I'll get Donald and the boys emotionally primed while we wait." after that, they left the room and She grabs a pan She know the perfect recipe for the family. A Specialty of her.

"Apple shortbread pie with a scoop sea salt ice cream on top¨ She smiled when she saw the boys looking very excited "Finally some real food," Dewey said.

She knew that the moment of truth it may be cruel but it necessary. She couldn't keep her feeling about Donald and the boys blaming Scrooge for Della's lost. It's gone far enough.

¨Oh I'm sorry this was Scrooge's favorite dessert. I am so sorry I don't want to remind you of that horrid man who lost your mother all there years ago. Even it was an accident that tore him apart and throwing him into a desperate search for her and got broken and nearly bankrupt in the process.¨ She couldn't help but smirk at the boy's reaction when they found out about that.

"Wait, bankrupt? Really?" Louis asked ¨Oh, yes. But I understand: you're upset because you lost one family member was terrible and painful. So you decided to go ahead and lose another one and even push him even further from his life and forsakes family all together that would fix it." she stated.

"No, it would do the opposite of that!" Launchpad shouted "You should consider that the reason Scrooge closed himself off in the beginning, was because at the loss of Della was the hardest thing he ever has to face even harder than any of adventures it's not that he didn't care. It's that he cares about his family more than the world. But I'm just a housekeeper what do I know."

"She knows a lot!" Launchpad yelled because deep down he was angry at the boys and Donald for blaming and abandoning Scrooge. Mrs. Beakley merely just watch the reactions that the triplets have especially Dewey's who looks more angry than guilty. She internally sighs before picking up the cup.

" Let toast your farewell meal with A hint of perspective," said Mrs. Beakley.

"So this whole thing was to guilt us into going back to the mansion?" Dewey growled at the housekeeper "Well it's not going to work! Because we're going to Cape Suzette with our real family, right Uncle Donald" Dewey was hoping that he might agree with him. But Donald's response wasn't what Dewey or anybody else was expecting: "No. Mrs. B is right." Everyone expects for Mrs. Beakley look in shock at what Donald was saying. "Uncle Scrooge needs us and we need him. Our family had a part for too long now it's time for us to come together." Donald was in tears as well Huey and Louie. "Now come here boys," said Donald with open arms.

Louie and Huey run to Uncle Donald in a group hug. Dewey was confused by about the whole thing "But...the Spear ...and Mom…" Dewey watched his family hug each other. He first wanted to stay angry and leave, but he realized Uncle Donald and Mrs. Beakley was right: Uncle Scrooge didn't mean for his mom to go to space and he did care for her since he nearly bankrupted himself just to get her back. But Dewey felt guilty too because he didn't even give Scrooge a chance to explain himself after he told them what happened. Dewey ran to the group and give them a hug as well. Mrs. Beakley Webby and Launchpad watching in happiness "Family" Webby said "Trap!" Launchpad finishes the sentence. "Let's Go back to the mansion!" cried Dewey because he wanted to be the first one to apologize to Scrooge for the whole mess.

But then before anyone could respond or even began going back to Scrooge, there was a huge knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Mrs. Beakley asked. Webby squeal in excitement "It's must Scrooge!" Webby ran towards the door. But when she opened it, it was her friend Lena. The side of her clothes was torn apart, her arms were covered in cuts and bruises, her violet eyes were filled with tears she looks like she goes through hell.

"Lena?" questioned Webby and before she can say anything, Lena almost collapsed onto the floor but managed to pick herself up before breathing out a few words and it was nothing that anyone expected "Scrooge...Danger… Was Force...Aunt Magica…" Before completely collapsed onto the floor. Donald Mrs. Beakley and Webby gasped while Launchpad picked up Lena and put her on the bench since it has soft cushions. " Magica DeSpell" Mrs. Beakley spoke again in shock which made the triplets and Launchpad look at them blankly.

"Magica DeSpell? Who's that?" asked Louie. Before Donald or Mrs. Beakley could explain, Webby jumped up to the opportunity. "She's one of Scrooge's most bitter rivals with the mysterious grudge against Clans McDuck. No one has seen her since their untimely battle in Mount Vesuvius 15 years ago."

Launchpad look confused "Lena said that that's her Aunt!" That instantly woke up Lena and noticed everybody was looking at her with anger and shock. "You're spying for Magica!" Donald and Dewey shouted.

Lena's eyes were filled with tears. When she nodded everyone gasps "You weren't you weren't really my friend…You were just spying on us." Webby mumbled looking like she about to cry, but Lena spoke again and said "No I didn't want to help my Aunt to hurt you guys, but she forced me. When I was just about to tell you and Scrooge what's going on, not only she forces me to keep quiet, but she has possessed me just, so she can do it herself." Everyone then look at her sympathetically realizing the torture she been through. "Your own family member force you into her revenge schemes? Donald spat out "That's low even for DeSpell," said sadly and was disgusted on how Magica would treat her own niece as a slave.

"I'm so sorry It's all my fault that my Aunt is all very close to Scrooge and she's planning something really bad with him. But I made her promise that she wouldn't hurt you guy so maybe there's a chance," said Lena trying to give the others hope. Donald looks at her sadly because right now he was happy that Lena made Magica, not hurt her friends but was angry that Lena didn't do anything to protect Scrooge.

"I don't really know that we should believe that. She doesn't seem like the type of person who will keep any promise. But we got to save Scrooge" said Huey. Dewey nodded "We should he's our family and then afterward when all of this is over, we will all say sorry to him." Webby nodded before looking at her friend happily "And Lena, you could be part of our family." Lena smiled "Thank you, Webby!" she hugged the girl and then everyone comes out of the houseboat looking determined. "Okay let's get to Duckburg Manor." Said, Donald.

* * *

When they got to the Manor, everybody went inside and they all saw that the inside seems to turn into a red Victorian home. "Uh...Why does it look at that?" Louie asked but he noticed that Donald look equally confused too. "I don't know Louie." Said, Donald. "Maybe Magica made this her home." Everyone looks around in fear as they walk down the halls. As they were walking down the halls, they noticed that with each of their pictures, it was either ripped apart or burned. "Aunt Magica must have forced him to destroy them., Lena said.

Everyone nodded nervously and when they got to the main room, they saw Scrooge sitting on his chair turn to face his portrait. While they were happy that Scrooge was okay, they noticed something was wrong since it was quiet, and he was really calm. Nobody didn't know what do or say so Mrs. Beakley was the first one to speak up. "Scrooge are you, all right?" Mrs. Beakley asked looking worried and fearfully. Scrooge merely chuckled sending chills up their spines "I'm fine never been better. What do you expect me to be like? Be on the floor eating pizza like a worthless slob?" Lena runs up to Scrooge "Did you stop Aunt Magica? Because that the reason why we're here. We want to help you stop her" Scrooge smirked before turning to the group revealing his red and black eyes.

"I thought your Auntie told you to do not tell anyone!" Everyone began to back away from him before to seeing a shadow rise up behind Lena. "I know She can be very annoying like that", said Magica. Everyone is horrified Scrooge had turned evil. "We're too late" Mrs. Beakley whispered Scrooge laughed evilly as he pointed his cane at the group causing them to float in the air. "You all just in time for the party." with the magic, he throws them against the wall. Everyone slides back down groaning and in pain.

"Uncle Scrooge, but you don't have any magical abilities., Huey said fearfully. Scrooge just smirked at the young boy. "Funny thing about this amulet you can give you some abilities. Especially if you have enough darkness in your heart plus I am not your pathetic uncle, kid. He's not in control anymore. I am the real Scrooge McDuck the heartless adventurer that everyone fears!"

At that moment, Donald got angry and ran towards Magica with murder in his eye, but he was held back by Scrooge's magic. "This is all your fault! You brainwashed him! What did you do to make him like this?!" he angrily questions the shadow. Magica and Scrooge look at each other and snickers "Do you really think that I'm sorely the reason why Scrooge is like this?" Magica sneered. "Well, technically you guys would have gone created him." The silence was deafening. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Louie was the first one spoked but softly " We created him?" he fearfully asked Magica and the evilness that took over his Uncle Scrooge's body.

Scrooge smirked. "Of course you know I've been with my vessel for so many years and some of the sacrifices he did for you idiots. I just can't just help but be shocked that you got his own family blaming him for debt that wasn't even his fault about the accident. Heck, even it has been so many years searching for her yet, his own family who just leave him here for 10 years and planning to leave him again because you act like and thought he was the selfish one. But when in reality, you guys are the selfish ones. I mean I thought I can be heartless, but you guys were downright cold! Guess what? I love it! Because that made it easier for me to possess him and I have to admit, I should be thanking you for creating me." Donald and the boys were speechless. They were the one who caused Scrooge became evil and made it took over his body.

"You're lying!" Huey shouted he refused to believe this, but Scrooge smile smugly and said "Please I'm not lying. Besides, I have no reason to lie to you it's all in Scrooge's head since he wanted to tell you guys, but you refused to listen. Now we got you guys here, it's time for you guys to see why I brought you here." Scrooge's smirked at the holding the number one dime "Mrs. Beakley and Launchpad as one of his closest associates, you probably know that he's is very protected of this little guy, right?" He came closer to the group to the point getting into their faces which scared them. " You also know now that this is where Magica was trapped for 15 years. So now I will unleash the Shadow Queen on to the world what does solar eclipse at hand."

"NO!" everyone shouted but it was too late. When Scrooge throw the number one dime to Magica, she laughs malevolently as the magic that the dime possesses began to revive her into her physical form. "Feed my power, dark eclipse, free my form from the abyss. Dormant magic now unchained, the Shadow Queen be whole again!" " Magica is free…" Dewey whispered to Lena, shook her head looking like she about to cry. "We're too late and it's all my fault." Donald sobbed because how he technically created Dark Scrooge. Magica looks at herself thoughtfully "The power, the body, I'm back!"

Scrooge rolled his eyes "Yeah yeah you're back. But before we got into the plan." He looks at Lena and gives her a cold stare. "I think it's time for you to get rid of this Lena. She seems to be trying to ruin our plans and try to save my pathetic good side and his family. "Magica grinned. "We're can't have that happened. I will take care of that." She snapped finger causing Lena's eyes to go black "No, please... I don't want to go back! Please! Don't let me go back!" Lena screamed as she was dragged back into Magica's shadow. Webby begin to cry "You took away my best friend!" "Oh shut up kid!" Scrooge said before slapping Webby to the ground causing Mrs. Beckley to hug her and bring Webby to her. They were both staring at Scrooge fearfully because their friend and honorary Uncle were under the evil spell.

He smiled evilly at Webby and Mrs. Beakley's fear before turning to Magica looking serious. "So what is your plan now" Magica's eyes widen: she forgot about a hole in the plan, but she told him "Originally I was planning to rise a shadow army and trapping you to the dime." Scrooge gives her a cold look causing Magica to be nervous, so she gives him the dime. "But since you're on my side now, you could choose who deserve it." Scrooge look at her for a second before grabbed his number one dime "One of you guys will be perfect for the dime but who?" He walks past each of the gang since they were frozen in fear. Before going in front of Dewey who was also frozen in fear of how the darkness is making his Uncle evil and scary. This makes Scrooge smile evilly.

"I know the one who could be perfect! The blue one. The one who accuses my weak side of causing the destruction of our beloved Della." The dime begins to glow to Dewey's horror and was too scared to run. "Now it's time for you to face the consequences of your actions," he growled. Everyone watches horror as Dewey was beginning to be sucked into the dime but then Donald then did something insane. "NO!" He shouted and pushes the boy out of the way causing him to be sucked into the dime. Now it has Donald's face on the other side of the dime. "Uncle Donald!" everyone shouted as the dime landed back into Scrooge's hands.

"Huh. I wasn't really expecting that but oh well. Oh well. least I got someone that I hate as much as the rest of you. Now it's Magica and I turn to take over the world and as my final revenge against you all, it's time for you to die!" As a red glow began to surround his eyes and cane, everyone embraces themselves preparing for death. But when he cast the spell, a mysterious golden glow came, and it went around them causing them to disappear. At first, Scrooge looks confused before getting angry. "They're transported somewhere in Duckburg," Magica said looking equally confused. "How did I do the wrong spell!?" He yelled before he realized who could have done it. Scrooge then put on an eerily calm face. "I know who did it. My dear, you can raise your little army while I pay a little visit to an old friend." Magica shrugged "Too bad. You're going to miss out on the fun." Magica began to fly towards the Money Bin to summon the shadows of everyone in Duckburg.

While she's out causing chaos, Scrooge sat into a position of meditation which transports to the dark corners of his sick mind. He went through the same corridor, Scrooge went through before going to the one black door and opening it. It is revealing inside was the real Scrooge who seems to be tired and transparent he was also locked inside a cage. Dark Scrooge opened the cage, and the real Scrooge saw his dark self. "I guess you're back to talk to me," he said deadpan.

Dark Scrooge growled and slap him hard across the face. It hurt his cheek, but the real Scrooge didn't care. "You kept me from killing those idiots! Now they are a threat to our plan. Scrooge glance at his Dark self "You expect me to let you kill my family?" he asked. 'Well yes" said Dark Scrooge. "No, I change the spell so that even that I stay in this state, they would have enough time to escape from you and me." Said, Scrooge. Dark Scrooge chuckled and said "Oh please friend, I was doing you a favor by getting rid of them. But now you made it more difficult, but I already got everything in plan as soon as Magica gain her Shadow Army, I will use the magic from the amulet to gain her wand and use it to destroy her. Then we will use the shadow army to destroy all those were imposed on me and rule this world! The best part is that with your power, we will get Della back and she will be all yours forever."

Scrooge looks away in disgust. "She never wanted it, She wouldn't want to come back to this world where I'm the evil ruler. And I don't want it!" Dark Scrooge walks up to Scrooge's face. "It seems cruel. But one day when the time comes, we will be merged together into one with me at the lead. You will see from my perspective and we will do everything to bring her back and nothing not even your pathetic excuse of a family will stop us!"


	4. The Betrayal

Chapter 4

As the shadows surround the Money Bin, the Houseboat had a golden glow from before surrounding it and when it stops it, revealed our heroes. Everyone groans as they get up all confused "Why we at the Houseboat?" Louie questioned.

"Are we in Heaven?" Huey asked Webby shook her head and said, "No. If this was Heaven, we would see angels and a lot of sword horses "Why? I thought McD killed us?" Launchpad said, and Mrs. Beakley nodded in confusion. "Either he says the wrong spell or..."

Dewey beamed at the idea and jump in as well "The real Scrooge is still inside!" Huey and Webby smiled as well "Which also means that we can still save the city and our Uncles!" Huey said in hope. Launchpad smile at this too. "You're right guys. We can still save Donald and Mr. McD." But Louie is in doubt since he saw what Dark Scrooge and Magica could do. "But how? I mean, we have seen what he could do before all of this. He's more dangerous than anyone we face. Even Magica is scarier than the other villains we face." The others understood that Louie was scared but Webby put her hand on Louie's shoulder and said: "Don't give up hope. Lena sacrificed, herself to protect us and we should try to save them. They would have done the same for us if we got possessed by Magica." Louie smiled and nodded "Webby is right. All we need is a little help." "But who can help us?" Dewey said thinking about who could help them.

Then Dewey's question was answered when Gyro popped out of the sea with Fenton, Manny, and Lil bulb covered in seaweed and water. "That's it! No more underwater labs! It's volcanoes and abandon haunted castles for me! "Gyro shouted in anger as he, Manny Lil Bulb and Fenton clean themselves up. Huey ran at Gyro "Dr. Gearloose! Are you okay?" "No! Our Shadows destroy our lab" Gyro shouted in anger. Fenton looked at Huey and nodded also looking worried. "Yeah and not only that, it took my shadow, the Gizmo suit, they taken almost half of the populations of Duckburg shadows! Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby were shocked "What?!" "Why Did Scrooge is taking hostages?" Mrs. Beakley asked. Launchpad shook his head " Maybe he angry at everyone?"

Webby looked at him deadpan and said "They probably they something he wants. But what could it be and who were they?" "Some of the people are Glomgold, Mark Beaks, Ma and the Beagle Boys." Fenton said. But Gyro looks at the confused. "And What do you mean Scrooge? Where is he?"

Dewey looks down at the ground sadly and said "One of his bitter rivals Magica DeSpell is mind controlling him to be evil. He already locked Uncle Donald and we don't know how to fix it. And it's all our fault since we hurt him and blame him for what happened to our mother."

"WHAT!?" Fenton shouted in shocked while Gyro look horrified at the fact Scrooge turn evil. "That bad? B-but how? Scrooge is one of the most strong-willed people I knew. Why..."

"Magica has magical powers that can do anything! She uses the dime to trap Uncle Donald! So if she could do that, she could do anything!" Louie yelled getting frustrated.

Gyro yelled back also frustrated "Then how we could stop her!"

Mrs. Beakley comes in to calm everyone down. " Everyone stop this at once! This would not help with the situation, but luckily for us I got a plan. You guys and Launchpad will distract them, while I get the dime. And when Donald come out, we could save Scrooge from the spell and defeat Magica."

Dewey and well as the other kids watch Mrs. Beakley in awe and hope. "And us? Can we come with you?"

Mrs. Beakley look at the group sadly before she is answering the question: "No." Dewey look at her shocked . "Why? We want to help too." Said Huey.

"Granny we could do something as well." Webby said

Launchpad looked at them worried and at a rare time, he had to act his age and told them: "Yeah but this is different. Technically we're not dealing with the villain of the week: we are dealing with an evil version of Mr. McD."

Mrs. Beakley nodded. "Launchpad's right. Dark Scrooge will be a very dangerous foe. And your Uncle Donald would want to keep you guys safe. You all need to stay on the docks where it's safe."

Mrs. Beakley put life jackets on the kids, left them on the docks, and drove off in the boat. Launchpad went to his plane, while Gyro and the others went to the Money Bin leaving the children watching the adults leaves to save Donald and Scrooge. When they went out of sight, they took off the lifejacket that Mrs. Beakley put on them and look at each other. "We're going to disobey and go anyway?" Dewey asked the group. Everyone nodded and said "Yes."

Dewey smile before looking at the money bin ready to stop the mess he causes. "Let save Uncle Donald and Scrooge."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Money Bin, Magica and Scrooge laughed as they torture many of Scrooge's enemies. They would shock them with lighting, use the money to smack them around, and even turn some of them into statues. Magica was laughing as she turns some money into her throne an sat down. "Oh, it's so good to be back!" Magica said joyfully.

Evil Scrooge smirked at Magica's childlike actions as he shook his head. "Ah it a good time to be alive, walking, plotting and turning some of the annoying villains and idiots to gold." he waves his cane, and smile as Bigtime Beagle screams as he became a golden statue. Ma Beagle, Glomgold and others' horror. They knew this version of Scrooge would never actually want to kill or torture his enemy like this.

"This is what happens if you resisted!" Scrooge yelled, "And I'm giving you a chance to either join my army or became my statue for the rest of your miserable life." All the villain went to their knees and begged "A-Alright McDuck, we will do anything you say!" Glomgold begged while Ma Beagle nodded her eyes were red from fear and sadness because her sons were turned into statues. "Just don't hurt us or my boys please!"

Magica smiled with glee at Scrooge's sadism. "They seem to fear to you even more!"

Scrooge smirked at Magica. "And I love it." He holds up the dime with Donald face which Donald has a fearful look on his face. Scrooge whispered to the dime and said, "And it's all thanks to you that I'm free."

"Are you going to do your speech to Duckburg?" Magica asked.

Scrooge pretends to look like he is thinking "Mm... No. Instead, maybe we should bring more guests."

Magica look at him confused. "What you mean?" she asked curiously.

Scrooge look at her amused at her confusion. "Are you daft?" He smirked and held up the dime. "I want my so-called nephew to join us! He would love to see the damage we do to his beloved home. "Magica smirked before that expression turn to shock when she looked out of the window "You may have to look out of the window Scroogey." "Why?" Scrooge asked before seeing Launchpad's plane, The Houseboat, and Gyro's Group changing at the Bin.

Scrooge laughs at the scene. "This too good or funny to be true."

Magica giggled at well. "This going to be fun." She said evilly.

Scrooge then smirked at the coin and said: "Don't worry Donald. You have front row seats." Before looking at the group more thoughtfully and said: "But if they're there, then that means your brats trying to go in undercover. I got an idea when they get here I will destroy them while you watch."

Donald just blinks his eyes in horror and had tears while Scrooge laughed. "Aw, He's crying! What a baby! He didn't cry when he left his precious uncle. "

Scrooge and Magica laugh as they prepare to use their magic to stop the group. "Fort!" Scrooge yelled as he summons a fireball to attacked Gyro's group nearly causing Gyro to fell into the water below. "Nice one Scrooge!" Magica said "Now let me try: 15 love! Touchdown! Sport-Related pun!" as she threw the shadows at Launchpad's plane and Mrs. Beakley on the houseboat. But despite Magica's magic, she didn't stop the group from getting near the bin.

Scrooge shook his head as he watches and thought to himself " _She supposed to be our greatest foe yet, she's like a teenager"._ He smirked. " _This is perfect._ " Scrooge got an idea and said: "Magica this is getting stupid. Let me get them." Magica look at him funny-like because she wanted to have more fun. "Why? It was more fun playing with them. But you want to do it the boring way then ok." Scrooge smiled and to use his magic to grab all of the adults and bring them to the bin and tie them up with magical chain.

Launchpad look confused "What going on?" Mrs. Beakley sighed in sadness. "We're caught, Launchpad."

Magica rolls her eyes in annoyance "The big lady is right. You're our prisoner." She said.

Scrooge floated down to the floor and glared at them with his red eyes. Launchpad's eyes widen with horror "No! Mr. McD, please don't do this! This isn't you at all!" he cried trying to get his friend back.

Scrooge leered at Launchpad before pointing his cane at Launchpad and a magic rope came and began to choke him.

"Launchpad!" Mrs. Beakley, Fenton, and Gyro yelled in horror.

"Why, you all would be perfect baits for the brats. I got to admit you, are the only one who didn't betray my weak side, but I got something special for you." He cracked as he threw down Launchpad. "And Magica for this to work, I may need your wand."

Magica look at him suspicious by his question "Why?"

Scrooge laughed "Don't you trust me? After all, we been through. I promised that will give it back when I'm done changing Launchpad into a frog."

Magica look at Scrooge and Launchpad before handing off her wand to Scrooge. "Well alright but give it back I-mean-We needs it to rule Duckburg!" she said trying to cover up her scheme.

Scrooge internally smirked he knew that Magica is just using him as a puppet king. So he doesn't have to feel bad about what he is planning to do. "Thank you." he said.

He seemly at first point the wand at Launchpad and said **:** "Acdakadlabra ..." But then he shouted "Scriptum transferam magicae mihi!' and blasts Magica and takes all magic she had to Magica's horror "NOOO!" She yelled before passing out. Gyro, Mrs. Beakley, Launchpad, and Fenton look up with horror as they saw Scrooge glowing red and laugh demonly. " _ **Oh I never felt so alive and now I'm the King of the Shadows. But first, we need a special guest to be here."**_ and with a release spell get Donald out of the dime.

Donald jumps up into a fighting pose at first but then he looks around fearfully "What's going on I-" but then he finds himself was all tied and chained up as well. Scrooge walk up to Donald _**"Hello Donald. Did you miss me?**_ " Scrooge laughed insanely at him " _ **Admit it you miss me!**_ "Magica woke up and to her horror, she notices that her powers are gone, and Scrooge have her powers.

"Scrooge..." Magica whispered in horror and then anger. "You betray me! After all I have done for you."

Scrooge laughed at Magica's delusions _**"You were never my ally. You were my pawn. The only reason why I free you is that I need to take the magic to take over this world."**_

Magica's eyes widen with horror when she realized that she created a monster. "Oh! If I have known this would have happened, I would have never unleashed your dark side! You-"

Scrooge gives her a creepy smile and waves his finger "Uh Uh uh."

He used his cane and trapped her in a shadow cage and freeze her into a golden statue.

Scrooge smirked at her flirty _**" But then again, I should thank you for allowing me to take over this vessel."**_

Inside the mine, the real Scrooge looked in horror as his darkness is moving forward with his plans "What are you doing?!" he screamed.

Dark Scrooge creepily smiles at him _**"I'm trapping our pawn and now phase 2 of my grand plans.**_ " He opens the cages with the other fearful villains inside. _**"If you don't want to be gold and prove your loyalty to me. Make sure Huey, Louie, Webby and the blue one doesn't come here until you get my signal!"**_

All Villain jump up and statue in fear of Scrooge's powers. "Yes, sir!" before running out of the door to stop the kids. Donald look at Uncle Scrooge and yelled "Stop it, Uncle Scrooge! You can't do this!"

Scrooge laughs sadistically at Donald's concern for the children. _**"Why not? I mean, it's the perfect revenge! Besides, since when did you care for him?"**_

Donald begin to get angry "I always have!"

Evil Scrooge just laughed for what he sees as lies. _**"Oh really? Did you care on how he felt when Della was lost? Or how much he needed your support? Or anything?"**_ he asked mockingly to Donald.

Donald's eyes widen at what Dark Scrooge is saying he was right: Donald as never there when his Uncle Scrooge needed him…Especially when Della was lost in space and kept blaming him and avoiding him for years. Donald didn't say anything but look at the ground sadly with tears in his eyes.

Scrooge chuckled evilly. _**¨I'm not surprised.¨**_

Mrs. Beakley had enough. She not going to stand by and let this type of evil hurt Scrooge and his family. ¨Scrooge look I know you're angry, and I understand why. But you have to fight this spell. Is this what Della would have wanted?" she asked the possessed Scrooge.

For the first time, Scrooge was speechless, and he seems to appear to be to struggle a little bit with this thought ¨ _ **She...**_ She..." Scrooge held his head in pain.

Mrs. Beakley smiled as she noticed that the good side of himself is trying to come out. "That's it McDuck fight it!"

Everyone else seeing what is doing begin to call out as well hoping to free Scrooge.

"You can do it!"

"Fight this evil!"

"Come on Scrooge you could do it!"

"Mr. McD you can fight it! Just like Darkwing Duck did to NegaDuck!"

Dark Scrooge would not have this. Mrs. Beakley will ruin his plan and an apple that could ruin the tree should be destroyed. Dark Scrooge took control again and said:¨ _ **NO! Turn aurum in**_ **arrhabonem!** " and to everyone horror, he turns Mrs. Beakley into a gold statue.

"Mrs. Beakley!" Fenton, Gyro, and Launchpad shouted before they turned into statue as well.

Donald watched in horror that Mrs. Beakley, Fenton, Gyro, and Launchpad all turned into golden statues. Donald cried before he is crying over his loss and completely losing hope. He lost his friends, he lost his Uncle, and now he's going to lose his kids. Donald felt like there was nobody to blame but himself.

Scrooge smirked cruelly at Donald's despair. " _ **That takes care of these loose strings," **_he said.

The real Scrooge watches in horror and despair over his evil actions before crying into his knees. "Donald...Mrs. Beakley...Launchpad...Gyro...Fenton... I'm so sorry..."

Dark Scrooge look at his good side confused at his sorrow. " _ **Why are you sorry? They try to stop us**_!" he asked.

Scrooge looks up to his dark side and glared at him. "They have been with me through thick and thin! They always been on my side and helped me whenever I'm in trouble or feeling down."

 _ **"HA!"**_ Dark Scrooge said, _**" Then why did they left you too?"**_

Scrooge looks down in shame. "Because I insulted and hurt them like ... Mrs. Beakley and Webby...I say they weren't family..."

Evil Scrooge smirked as he walks up to his good side and smirked. " _ **So that is not true that you say that they always there for you when you made a mistake she left you."**_

Scrooge was getting angry. He was getting sick of his stupid Evil side trying to bring him down and try to break him. "But she came back! They all came back It's you are getting in the way!" he shouted.

Dark Scrooge growled and grab Scrooge and pull him to his face " _ **NO! YOU BELONG TO ME! IM ALL THAT YOU NEED!"**_ Scrooge just watches in horror at his evil side's outburst: Is this what he has listened to all these years ago? No wonder he nearly went insane before Della and Donald came along. Dark Scrooge calm down and smirked. _**I will cut you a deal that could get both of us happy. Say that you need me, and I will let them go and they could far away from here!**_

"Never!" Scrooge growled.

Dark Scrooge punches Scrooge in his chest " _ **Then I guess I'm going to have to stay here and make sure you learn your lesson!"**_

Scrooge growled, "I will not let you hurt my family or friends!" Scrooge got up and try to attack, but then chains appeared around him and tied him up. "What? Why-" Dark Scrooge snaps his fingers, and a gag appeared on Scrooge's beak causing him to be silent.

Evil Scrooge smiled before going back into the body and telling his good side: " _ **If you're not willing, then you will stay here forever more."**_

* * *

Dewey looks up at the stairs. They had been walking up there for hours and they had to fight with parts of the shadow army lead by their shadows and Fenton's shadow in the Gizmo suit. Luckily for them, Webby not only cut the lights off so that the shadow will disappear but use her night goggles to get where they need to go. Huey look up as well "They had to be on the top floor or something." he said as he held his Junior Woodchuck Book.

Webby just shutter as they continue onward "I hope Granny and others are safe."

Dewey looks down though he doesn't want to worry to scare Webby, he has a bad feeling about this. Although, that they might be fighting with other styles of shadows there might be a chance that they can capture by Scrooge or even worse, killed and It will be all his fault. "It's ok Webby. We are nearby and if they are in trouble, with could help them."

Webby smiled at Dewey's kind words "Thank You. I wonder how long before we... Ok...Now...We are at the door!"

When they realized that they're near the door, there was a wide range of emotions. There was a sigh relief yet, an amount of terror about what could happen if they open the door. So everyone begins to look at each other wondering who should go first.

"Huey, maybe you should talk to I mean you are the oldest," Louis said trying to back away.

Huey just shook his head and push Louie ahead. "No way you should go first you are the youngest."

Dewey just sighs and walk over to the door. "I'll do it. this whole mess is my fault what happened I'm going to open it." But when Dewey open the door, he was nearly attacked by a mysterious group and knock off Webby´s night goggle. All the kids were in shock: how did Magica create shadows that could fight in the dark? And worse, they can't turn on the lights. Otherwise, the other shadows could get attack them.

But Huey got a plan:¨Webby, Louie gets that net, and Dewey, hit them with the golf club." Webby and Louie grab the net and wait as Dewey is distracting the figures with his golf club. Huey looks at his Scout book while he cares for it, he cares for his Uncles more. Huey throws down causing them to trip into the net. "I found my night goggles!" said Webby. But then when Webby put on them on, she gasped. ¨ Who is it?" Louie asked. ¨It´s Glomgold not his shadow. The real deal." When they turn on the lights, they see the villains struggling to get out of the nets. The villains looked up and saw the faces of an angry group of children.

Dewey looks at the villains in disgust. "Man, I never knew you guys are working with Magica. That's low even for you guys."

Webby held up her fist ready to beat them up. But then Glomgold went into his knees and plead "We had no choice."

Mark nodded as well "Scrooge want to turn us into gold."

Ma Beagle cried worried for her boys who are turned into gold. "And he uses half of us as a subject. Not only that, he had to turn Mrs. Beakley and Magica into gold along with the others."

Glomgold look at the group sadly. " I never know he had it in him. Or want to believe at least."

Huey's eyes widen at what the villains are saying. "Aw man. This evil version of Scrooge is stronger than I thought..."

"Why still listen to him? He treats you badly and that not the Scrooge you all know." Louie said trying to talk some sense into them.

Glomgold look at group angerly "What either could we do? We can't fight him!"

"Fight back!" Webby said and walk around the villains. "You all know Scrooge for so long. This is not Scrooge. He would never do this. We need your help to stop Dark Scrooge and save the real Scrooge. Which one do you rather do: Be a slave or be free?"

The Villains look at Webby, and then the door to the bin wondering if this is a good idea to join. Then an unexpected character steps up, "The girl is right" Glomgold said. "This is not our Scrooge we know he's more honorable than this. We will help you all save him but will be temporary!" Every villain nodded in agreement despite their opinions against Scrooge. Everybody knew they need to save Duckburg from Dark! Scrooge. "Ok, I will help just to save my boys!" said Ma Beagle. "I'm helping too but first everyone we need to take saving the world selfie!" and Mark took a picture of himself and everyone else. Others roll the eyes before turning to the children "Kids What's the plan?" asked Mark. Dewey looked at the group and smiled. "Okay, I need you guys to distracted Scrooge and the Shadows away from us while me, Huey, Louie and Webby will go get the wand and break whatever spell he's under and stop this once and for all."

 _ **¨Well well, it seems like the villains try to betray me.¨**_ A voice comes out and they knew who it was. ¨Uncle Scrooge what are you doing?¨ Louie asked fearfully. ¨ _ **I'm executing phase 3 of my revenge. You see after I turn your friends and family into gold, I had left out Donald and I got myself a good idea to Finalize my revenge against him is by killing you in front of him. Shadows!¨**_ He said, and all the shadows appeared looking possibly blood-hungry. _**¨ Killed them.¨** _All the kids and Villains prepare for battle. ¨Are you ready?¨ Dewey asked ¨A little.¨ Huey answered ¨Let's do this!¨ Webby said determinedly.


End file.
